Lovers and Other Strangers
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Written for the NFA "You Should Have Come to Me" Challenge. Tony may find himself a murder suspect when two of his former girlfriends turn up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is for the NFA "You Should Have Come to Me" challenge. It is also my 100****th**** FIC! **

**** Ziva stepped from the elevator in a jubilant mood. She'd had a wonderful weekend, and didn't want it to end. As she crossed the squad room to her desk, she noticed Tony sitting glumly in his chair.

"Are you all right, Tony?"

"I'm fine, Ziva. Had a crappy weekend."

"Didn't get lucky?" Tim chimed in as he came in and dropped his stuff at his desk. He grinned when Tony didn't shoot back with a witty retort. "Really? You're that upset over it?"

"It's not funny, Probie!" Tony exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, let's talk about the dead body in Rock Creek Park, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he hurried into the bullpen. "Grab your gear."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs assigned Tony to take photos when they arrived at the crime scene. The body was that of a woman, a Navy Lieutenant. She was lying face down in a pile of leaves. Tony took pictures of the body, and surrounding area. He was still upset about being dumped over the weekend, but he knew he'd get over it. Eventually. After all, he was usually the one that did the dumping.

Ducky arrived about ten minutes after they did. Tony stuck around to take pictures as Ducky and Jimmy prepared to roll the body over. Jimmy took the girl by her shoulder and carefully turned her onto her back. When her face came into view, Tony nearly dropped the camera.

"It can't be…" he mumbled to himself. "No…"

"Problem, DiNozzo?"

_Gibbs. He can't find out. I will NOT tell Gibbs!_

"No, Boss." Tony resumed taking photographs, as if nothing was wrong.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When they got back to NCIS, Tony and Tim dropped off the evidence at Abby's lab. When they got into the elevator, Tony reached over and hit the stop.

"What's the matter?" Tim asked immediately.

"I have to tell you something, and you have to promise that you will NOT tell Gibbs."

Tim chuckled. _What could be that bad?_

"It's about the body today. Lieutenant Knowles."

"What about her, Tony?" Tim asked, growing concerned.

"She's the girl I've been dating."

"What? You _have _to tell him!"

"No, I don't have to tell him, because it's not important to this case!"

"Tony, he's going to find out. Better he find out from you than after I run a search or something."

"I'm not telling him, and you're not telling him either. Got it?"

"Tony…"

"Do you hear me!"

"Yeah, Tony. I promise not to tell Gibbs."

"Good. Thanks Probie."

"Don't mention it."

Tony turned the elevator on and they rode up to the squad room. They silently went to their desks.

"McGee, run Lieutenant Knowles' credit card statements, and see if she was up to anything hinky."

"On it, Boss." Tim glanced at Tony as he turned to start his searches.

"DiNozzo, check out the Lieutenant's history. Boyfriends, family, friends."

_Boyfriends… crap. How am I going to get _that_ by him?_

"Yes, Boss."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony trudged into the squad room the next day looking like hell. Tim was the first to notice.

"Rough night?"

Tony nodded.

"No DiNozzo Defibulator this morning?" Tim asked, grinning.

"I'm not hung over enough for that, Probie," Tony spat back, nearly collapsing into his desk chair. He didn't get to sit for long.

"We have another body," Gibbs announced as he came into the bullpen.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Rock Creek Park."

"Awesome."

"Just get going, DiNozzo."

"Right Boss."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Ducky had arrived before the MCRT, for once.

"DiNozzo, photos!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony made his way to the body to start, and froze in his tracks.

"This can't be happening…" he said softly.

"What's the matter?"

Tony turned to see Tim standing there with an evidence bag. Gibbs was near the truck, out of earshot.

"This woman… I dated her too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I apologize for the brief beginning. I promise the story will pick up from here. I hope everyone is enjoying so far!**

"You have to tell him, Tony," Tim said, bending down to start bagging evidence. If Gibbs saw them chatting, he'd come over and yell at them, and now was _not _the time for him to find out about all of this.

"I'll tell him when we get back to headquarters, McPanic. Just shut up and bag your evidence."

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?"

Tony froze as the flash went off on his camera.

"DiNozzo!"

"Not important, Boss. Just a leave request."

"We'll talk about it later, DiNozzo. Do your job."

Gibbs stalked off, and Tony let out a breath. He'd made up the lie on the spur of the moment. He was shocked that Gibbs actually bought it.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs didn't say anything to him the rest of the time they spent at the crime scene, or during the drive back to NCIS. Tony and Tim exchanged nervous glances in the backseat. They were worried that Gibbs was onto them.

When they arrived at headquarters, Tim went to drop the evidence off with Abby. Tony volunteered to go with him, announcing that he wanted to check progress on the other stuff Abby was analyzing. As soon as he got into the elevator with Tim, he hit the stop.

"What do I do?" he asked Tim.

"You need to go to Gibbs before this gets out of hand, Tony. If he finds out about this before you tell him, you're going to become our number one suspect. You _need _to tell him, _now." _

Tony sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Tim was right. He needed to talk to Gibbs. It was for the best. He turned the elevator back on.

"All right. I'll go tell him."

"Good." The elevator opened at the laboratory level, and Tim got off with the evidence. Tony let it close, and rode up to the squad room. As he walked toward his desk, Gibbs came flying down the stairs from the balcony level, and met his SFA in the middle of the room.

"Do you have something to tell me, DiNozzo?" he asked angrily.

"Actually, I do have something I want to tell you. Can we talk privately?"

Gibbs pointed to the elevator. Tony nodded and followed him there. As soon as they got on, Gibbs pulled the stop.

"What is it that you need to tell me, DiNozzo?"

"It's about the murder victims."

"Well, spit it out!"

"I—I have a connection to them."

"What kind of connection, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, sounding angrier, if that was possible.

"I dated them."

"When were you going to tell me this!" Gibbs shouted.

"I freaked out—I'm sorry—"

_Thwack!_

"Why did you lie to me?"

"When I saw Kyra lying there, I freaked out. I should have come to you right away. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, Boss."

"Do you know what kind of mess you've created, DiNozzo?"

"What happened?"

"Director Vance and I just had a discussion."

"Wait—you already knew?"

"Yes, DiNozzo, I did. Ziva ran a search on Lt. Knowles' phone records, and guess who she called 16 times in the past week?"

Tony's stomach dropped. He'd forgotten they'd probably search her phone records. He looked at his shoes, ashamed to look Gibbs in the eye.

"I've got orders to bring you to Interrogation. Vance will be waiting there."

"Vance? Why can't you do the interrogation, Boss?"

"You know why."

Nothing more was said as Gibbs turned on the elevator, to take Tony down to interrogation.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs left Tony alone in Interrogation 2. Vance came in moments later.

"Agent DiNozzo, we need to have a discussion."

"Yes sir," Tony said, looking down at his hands, folded on the table.

"Where were you Friday night?"

"I took Kyla—Lt. Knowles out to dinner. I dropped her off at home at 2200 hours, and went home."

"Where did you take her?"

"Alfonso's Steak House."

"What time did you arrive?"

"About 2030 hours."

"And you left at…"

"Around 2145. It takes 15 minutes to drive from Alfonso's to Lt. Knowles' apartment building."

"Did you and Lt. Knowles ever fight?"

"No," Tony said hesitantly. He should have known better than to do it, but he was sweating bullets.

"Tell me what happened, Agent DiNozzo."

"We had a fight on the way to her place. I don't remember what it was about. When we got to her apartment building, she dumped me and got out of the car. I went home."

Vance was silent for a moment, taking in the information.

"Why didn't you inform us of your relationship with Lt. Knowles and PFC Ross?"

"It's complicated."

"Simplify it for me," Vance said firmly.

"Lt. Knowles and I dated for a month and a half. After I took her to dinner Friday night, she dumped me when I dropped her off. I haven't seen her since."

Vance glared at him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Tony shouted. "I dropped her off and went home!"

"What about PFC Lindsey Ross?"

"I haven't seen PFC Ross in five months, Director. I saw her for maybe a week. Nothing came of it. I broke it off."

"Why did you break it off with PFC Ross?"

"She was getting too attached, _way _too fast. I had to break it off sooner than later."

"Do not leave this room until you are instructed, Agent DiNozzo. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Director."

"Good. I'll be back."

Vance left interrogation and stepped into observation, where Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were watching.

"He's innocent, Leon," Gibbs said.

"I believe he is too, Agent Gibbs, but we have to officially eliminate him." He turned to Ziva. "Officer David, go to Alfonso's steakhouse, talk to the staff, see if anyone was there Friday when DiNozzo and Lt. Knowles were there for dinner. Get surveillance footage if you can."

"Yes, Director." Ziva turned and left.

"Jethro, I want this cleared up ASAP. I have to brief SecNav in two hours. I want answers."

"You'll have them, Leon."

Vance left them to return to his office. Tim turned to leave as well, but Gibbs caught his arm.

"What is it, Boss?" Gibbs glared at him, and realization washed over Tim. "Oh."

"How long have you known?" Gibbs asked.

"Since we got back from the first crime scene."

"And you didn't think it was important enough to tell me, McGee?" Gibbs said angrily.

"Rule number one, Boss."

Gibbs didn't say anything for a second. He was right about that.

"All right. I understand. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Boss."

"Get down to Abby's lab and help her find something."

"On it, Boss."

Tim hurried off to the elevator to get to Abby's Lab. He hoped Tony could get himself out of this one.

**TBC… I hope this chapter is good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far. I've been hoping this story would turn out good. **

****Tony sat dejectedly in interrogation, looking down at his hands. He knew he should have gone to Gibbs right away. He was digging himself a hole he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get out of. After he dropped Kyla off, he went straight home, alone. He had no alibi for the time of the murder. He was completely screwed.

The door to interrogation opened. Tony did not look up. He head the person sit down across from him.

"Agent DiNozzo, will you look at me please?"

Reluctantly, Tony lifted his eyes to look at Vance.

"Agent David was able to corroborate your story. People saw you leaving the restaurant with Lt. Knowles at the time you specified. However, we do not have any eyewitnesses _after _you left the restaurant. What do you think this tells me?"

"My alibi isn't airtight?" Tony tried.

"You don't have an alibi, Agent DiNozzo. Until we can find solid evidence that you did not kill Lt. Knowles, you are our number one suspect."

Tony jumped up.

"I didn't kill her! I dropped her off, and went home!"

"Sit down, Special Agent DiNozzo!" Vance shouted. Breathing hard, Tony slowly lowered himself back into the chair. Vance stood. "As much as I don't want to do this, we're going to have to take you into custody."

"No!" Tony shouted, jumping out of his seat again. Moments later, Gibbs barged into interrogation.

"You're not arresting him, Leon!" Gibbs shouted.

"He's our only suspect, and he has no alibi, Gibbs! I have no choice! The SecNav—"

"Screw the SecNav! This is _my _agent!"

"Stand down, Agent Gibbs! You're toeing the line to insubordination!"

For the first time since Vance had come here, Gibbs backed down. He took a step back, and turned to his Senior Agent. He glared at him for a moment, and then left interrogation. Two agents Tony had never met before came in as Gibbs left.

"Agents Smythe and Daniels will escort you to holding, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony nodded mutely, and stood up. Agent Daniels came around to Tony's left side, holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Are those necessary, sir?" Tony asked Vance.

"I'm afraid so."

Tony nodded and let himself be cuffed and led out of interrogation, to holding.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**"**Tell me you've got something, McGee!"

Tim looked up from his monitor, and was shocked to see only Gibbs coming out of the elevator.

"Boss, where's—"

"DiNozzo is a suspect at this point. Vance has had him taken to holding."

"Holding! He is not a common criminal!" Ziva shouted, rising from her seat.

"No, he's not, but he has no alibi for Friday night, and he fought with the victim that night. That makes him the perfect suspect, whether we want him to be or not. You want him back up here? Get to work and find me some real evidence!"

Ziva stood dumbstruck at Gibb's diatribe.

"Now!"

The remaining members of the MCRT got back to work, frantically digging up whatever they could to clear Tony's name. Gibbs turned to his desk to answer his ringing desk phone.

"Gibbs." He listened for about 30 seconds, and hung up without another word. "Gear up. We've got another body."

**NCISNCSINCIS**

Tony lay on the hard cot in his cell, staring at the ceiling. What had he done to land himself here? He knew he didn't kill Kyla. Why wouldn't Vance believe him?

The clattering of a jail door brought him out of his musings, and he sat up slowly to see where it had come from.

"DiNozzo!" shouted the guard. "Visitor."

Tony grinned when he saw Gibbs walk up to the cell, holding a pizza box.

"Boss, you're awesome!" he said, reaching for the pizza. Gibbs slipped the box through the bars to him. Tony took the box and sat down on his cot to eat it.

"We found another body."

Tony's appetite was suddenly gone. He set the pizza slice back in the box and closed the lid.

"You couldn't have waited until I ate to tell me that?"

"You need to know about it, DiNozzo."

"And why is that?"

"You know the victim."

Tony stood slowly and walked over to Gibbs.

"Who is she?"

Gibbs opened the file he'd brought with him, and showed Tony a picture of a beautiful young woman with long, flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Janet DiPaolo, age 32, third grade teacher," Gibbs told him.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"You wanna explain this, DiNozzo?"

"I dated her before I met Kyla—Lt, Knowles. She dumped me pretty quick. I never gave that relationship a second thought."

"Why is there someone killing women you know, Tony?"

"I don't know…"

**TBC… I hope this wasn't too short! I'm having trouble writing long chapters in this fic… I guess I'm impatient. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_"Why is there someone killing women you know, Tony?"_

_"I don't know…"_

__Tony stared at the photograph in Gibbs' hand. He remembered Janet. She was beautiful. He'd met her in a bar, and didn't hesitate to buy her a drink. The relationship had lasted a couple of weeks, before she dumped him to go back to her ex-boyfriend. Tony had been slightly devastated. He had formed quite the attachment to her in the few weeks they'd dated.

"I want to be helping with the case."

"You can't while you're a suspect, DiNozzo."

"This is crap!" Tony shouted, slapping the bars in front of him with his palm. "I didn't kill any of these women! Vance _has _to believe me! I mean, I was here when Janet was killed!"

"Why didn't you come to me after you realized that the first body was your girlfriend?"

"I don't know what I was thinking—"

"You weren't thinking, DiNozzo! I could have helped you if you had just come to me!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't ask for this to happen!"

"It's happening, whether you like it or not, DiNozzo. Until we clear your for Kyla's murder, you have to stay here. End of story."

"But Boss—"

"Did I stutter, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss."

Tony lowered his eyes as he turned away from Gibbs, and started to walk back to his cot to sit down.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said loudly, to get his SFA's attention. Tony stopped, but did not turn around to face him. "We'll figure this out. You have my word." Gibbs waited for a response, and when he didn't get one, he turned and left.

Tony sat down on his cot and ate his pizza in silence.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat down at his desk gruffly, setting a fresh cup of coffee on his desk. His talk with DiNozzo hadn't gone like he'd planned. At least he was able to bring the kid some real food. The stuff they fed them down there was crap.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby practically screeched as she bolted into the squad room. "I've got a hit on the fingerprints we got off Lt. Knowles."

"Well, who is it, Abbs?"

Abby looked at Tim.

"What?"

"It's in your e-mail."

"Oh, hold on." Tim opened up Abby's e-mail and queued up the files she'd sent. He suddenly froze as the pictures came up on his computer screen. "This isn't funny, Abby." Tim said.

"Am I laughing, Tim?" she retorted.

"Put it on the plasma, McGee!" Gibbs yelled over them both.

"You might just want to come over and look at it—"

"Now!"

Tim hit the button on his keyboard. The image he'd been gaping at appeared on the plasma screen. Everyone got quiet.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, shocked.

"H-his fingerprints were on her neck. I tried to find others! Oh, Gibbs!" Abby threw herself into Gibbs' arms. Gibbs took her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"It's going to be OK, Abbs."

"Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up to find Director Vance watching from above.

"I want DiNozzo brought back to interrogation, and I want you to escort him."

"Why can't Daniels and Smythe do it?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent DiNozzo has a temper. I would much rather send someone he respects to bring him up, rather than two green agents."

"Understood." Gibbs turned to Tim. "Take Abby down to the Lab, help her calm down, will you?"

Tim nodded and got up. He put an arm around Abby and led her to the elevator.

"Come on, Abbs. We can work downstairs."

"Ziva,"

"I will keep searching, Gibbs."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The cell doors clanged again, bringing Tony out of a restless nap. He sat up as the guard led Gibbs over to his cell. This time, the guard did not leave. He took a key from his ring and unlocked the cell door, sliding it to the right.

"You found the killer?" Tony said, jumping up.

"Not exactly," Gibbs said. "Vance wants to see you, in Interrogation room 1."

Tony's heart sank. He honestly thought he was getting out of here.

"What did Abby find?"

"Come on, Tony."

"What did she find!" Tony shouted.

"Stand down!"

Tony calmed himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"It's a sign of weakness, I know."

"Come on. Vance will tell you everything."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony sat down in interrogation, feeling like a common criminal. Gibbs clapped him on the back before retreating to the observation room. Vance came in, moments later, holding a manila file folder. Tony knew the drill. They'd found some new evidence. This was _not _going to be good.

"How have you been doing, Agent DiNozzo?"

"How am I _doing?_ You've got me in holding like some criminal, accusing me of a murder I didn't commit! I'm just peachy!"

"Calm down, Agent DiNozzo." Vance set down the file and opened the folder. On the top was a picture of Kyra, with bruising on her neck.

"Tell me what you see."

"She's got a black eye, and some bruising on her neck. I took this picture, Director. I was there."

"Can you fathom a guess as to whose prints we found on her neck?"

"Wait a second—you think I—"

"How did your fingerprints get on her neck, in the same place as the bruising from the hands that strangled her!"

"I didn't kill her!" Tony shouted.

"Answer the damn question, Agent DiNozzo. How did _your _prints get on the victim's neck?"

"I…I didn't kill her," Tony said, almost in a whimper. He couldn't figure out what to say. "I didn't kill any of them."

"You're off the hook for the other two bodies, Agent DiNozzo. Forget about them. I'm concerned about this dead Lieutenant, and why my Agent's fingerprints are on bruises on her neck."

"I…the fight we had… it wasn't in my car. It was in her apartment."

"Tell me what happened," Vance said, his tone getting light.

_~Friday Night~_

_Tony pulled up in front of Kyla's building and turned the car off. Kyla got out of the car and slammed the door. Tony followed her. _

"_Don't be like that! Come on! Don't walk away from me!"_

_Kyla turned to him._

"_You let that girl hang all over you, and you didn't ONCE even mention that you had a girlfriend! You didn't even ask her to stop! You're a fucking pig!" _

_Kyla stormed into the building. Tony ran after her and caught the door before it closed and locked him out. He followed her upstairs to her door and went inside the apartment with her._

"_I didn't ask for her to hang all over me, and DID try to push her off me, SEVERAL times! You were too busy flirting with that Lance Corporal at the end of the bar to notice!" _

_Kyla raised her hand to slap him, and Tony grabbed her wrist roughly._

"_You're not slapping me again. Calm down before this escalates farther than it has to." _

_ Shaking, Kyla started to calm, and Tony let go of her wrist. Tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_ "Maybe we aren't right for each other, Tony," Kyla said. "Neither of us are remotely ready to settle into a committed relationship. And don't stand there and tell me that you are, because you'll only be patronizing me."_

_ "Maybe you're right." He took her hands in his and pulled her close to him. "I had fun with you."_

_ "Likewise." She grinned mischievously. _

_ "What are you thinking?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to hold her. She looked down between them, and looked back up at Tony._

_ "The same thing you are, apparently." _

_ Tony grabbed her hand and scooped her up to carry her to the bedroom._

__~present day~

"That's it, Director. We had sex, and I left shortly after that. I never saw her again after that night, until Monday morning."

Vance leaned over the desk, a little uncomfortable with saying what he wanted to say out loud for the microphones to hear.

"You're saying that your fingerprints got there during sex?"

"Yeah. She was sleeping when I left her apartment."

"Anyone see you leave?"

"No. Her building has a camera, though. Outside the front entrance. If you requisition the tapes, you'll see me leaving at 2 a.m."

"All right, Agent DiNozzo. I'm going to have you wait in here for me, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

Vance got up and left interrogation. Gibbs was waiting for him. He didn't have to say anything to know he'd been listening in.

"We need to see the security tape from outside Lt. Knowles' building. It might be our way to clearing Agent DiNozzo, and finding the _real _suspect. Get moving on this, Gibbs. We've been pussyfooting around on this for far too long."

Vance stalked away, leaving Gibbs standing alone in observation. Taking out his phone, he dialed McGee's number. He wanted some answers too… and he intended to get them.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks to those who have stuck with me on this fic. Tony can be classified as OOC in this fic. I like to think that no one is perfect… certainly not Tony. I'll be wrapping this up soon, as the challenge it's being written for is due by next week. Thanks to all for reading!**

****The silence in the interrogation room was oppressive. Tony sat alone, leaning his elbows on the table. The past 48 hours seemed unreal. He'd lost Kyla, then had been accused of being her killer. He wanted so badly to make it work with her. He'd planned on surprising her by picking her up for lunch on Monday, but when he called, her C.O. said she didn't show up for duty that morning. He figured she was just upset and had called in. He never thought she'd end up dead.

Tony wiped a tear from his cheek as the door to Interrogation opened. Gibbs came in and closed it behind him.

"McGee is reviewing the tapes from Kyla's apartment," Gibbs said. Tony didn't answer. He continued to stare at the table, playing with his fingers. Gibbs reached out and head slapped him, startling him to attention.

"What was that for?"

"For ignoring me. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"I really cared about her, Boss." Tony looked up at Gibbs with desperation in his eyes. "I would never hurt her."

"I know."

"Why is Vance insistent in throwing me under the bus for this?"

"He's following the evidence. It's a part of the job, and you know that."

Gibbs sat down at the table across from Tony. He set down the file and notepad he'd brought with him.

"Talk to me, Tony."

"About what?" Tony asked, jumping out if his chair. "Let's talk about how my career is now in the toilet! Let's talk about how someone I care about is down in the morgue! "

"Sit down," Gibbs said sternly, glaring at his SFA. Chest heaving, Tony sank back into his chair. Gibbs leaned across the table. "You're not going to lose your job. I won't have it."

"Unless Vance finds another reason to believe I killed her."

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Give me a reason to believe that Vance isn't going to throw me back in that holding cell!"

"Shut up and listen!" Gibbs shouted, standing up. Tony looked down at the table again. "You're _not _going to lose your job, and you're _not _going to prison. I won't have it, and I won't let Vance do it. He'll have to throw me in jail for impeding an investigation."

The door to interrogation opened at that moment, and Director Vance stepped into the room.

"Could you step out for a moment, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He turned to Tony, who was still staring dejectedly at the table.

"Agent DiNozzo, would you look at me please?"

Tony brought his eyes up to look at Vance.

"Thank you." Vance sat down. "Agent McGee has finished reviewing the security tapes from Lt. Knowles' apartment building. You are seen entering at the time you told me you dropped her off. It shows you leaving at 0200."

"Does that clear me?" Tony said, minutely hopeful.

"Yes, for now."

Tony almost whooped in excitement. He was finally in the clear!

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank Agent McGee. He was here all night watching those tapes down in the lab."

"Am I free to go?"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, you are free to leave. You may return to work, on desk duty only."

"But sir—"

"Don't push it. I could always send you home on unpaid leave."

'I'll take the desk duty."

"Good choice. Dismissed."

Tony jumped up and rushed to the door. Gibbs was waiting for him on the other side.

"I've been cleared to return to duty."

"Good."

"Desk duty, Boss."

"Fine. Let's go." Gibbs stalked off. Tony hurried after him.

"On your six, Boss!"

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Tony!" exclaimed Ziva as he and Gibbs entered the squad room. "You are back!"

"Cleared of all charges," Tony said happily.

"That means you can get to work," Gibbs said, sitting down at his own desk. "We need to find the real killer. Does anyone have a lead for me other than DiNozzo?"

"The security tapes showed Lt. Knowles leaving the building at o300, but never returning," Tim said, taking a sip of the large coffee on his desk.

"Canvass the neighborhood, McGee. See if anyone saw her leave the building, and which way she went."

"On it, Boss."

"Ziva, go with McGee."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo,"

Tony looked up from his computer eagerly.

"Yes, Boss?"

"I want a list from you. Every woman you've been in contact with in the past two years. I don't care if you went on one date or ten, you dated them, they're on the list."

"That could take days, Boss," Tim said, chuckling.

"Go, McGee!"

Tim picked up his bag and left with Ziva. Tony turned to his Boss.

"I can't remember all of them, Gibbs. How am I supposed to remember one night stands?"

"Figure it out. I want that list in 20 minutes."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Boss."

"Get to work."

Tony opened up a blank document on his computer. He froze before he could type anything. There was only one person who came to mind. Anyone else he could write on this list would be irrelevant.

"Boss,"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"I think I may know who's trying to set me up…"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: I've thought long and hard about this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy what I've chosen to do! Slight season 7 spoiler mixed in.**

****Gibbs dropped the paper he was reading at his desk, and jumped out of his seat. He went directly to Tony's desk and leaned over.

"Who, DiNozzo?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before, Boss…"

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked again, firmly.

"Brenda Bittner."

"Isn't that—"

"The girl from your coffee shop, yeah Boss. I slept with her a few months back. It was a one-night thing, but she went crazy about it, posted online everywhere that we were in a committed relationship."

Gibbs didn't say anything right away. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hoping he wasn't in even more trouble for not mentioning Brenda right away.

"What did you do when you saw her posts online?"

"I asked McGee to make them go away."

"Was she the reason your phone was ringing off the hook that day at the crime scene?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Boss. I should have thought of this a long time ago."

Gibbs didn't say another word. He went back to his desk and sat down. Tony turned back to his monitor, where the blank document still sat open, the cursor blinking slowly in waiting. Shakily, Tony typed two words, and lowered the document on his screen.

_Brenda Bittner_

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Gibbs didn't speak to each other the rest of the afternoon. Tony was never so glad to see a friendly face when the elevator finally dinged, and Tim stepped out.

"McGee! How about you and me get some dinner?" Tony asked, practically jumping out of his chair.

"Uh, sure Tony." McGee looked over to Gibbs, who gave a silent nod. The friends boarded the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Tony turned to his friend.

"It's got to be Brenda Bittner, Tim."

"Wait, Brenda? Who plastered your one night stand all over the Internet?"

"Yeah!"

"Have you told Gibbs?"

"Right after you guys left, I told him everything. He hasn't said a word since."

"Ouch."

"Why would she do this? She just seemed too eager. I never thought she'd kill anyone."

Tim suddenly hit the emergency stop on the elevator. His eyes were wide in realization.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Tony, maybe it isn't Brenda."

Before McGee could explain, his cell rang. It was Gibbs.

_"Get your asses back here. We've got another body." _

**NCISNCISNCIS**

****The crime scene wasn't far – a few blocks from the Navy Yard. Tony and Tim met Gibbs downstairs and they rode over together, in awkward silence. Tim was assigned to photos the minute Gibbs got out of the van. Sighing, he borrowed the camera from Ziva's bag and started taking pictures. The girl was young and blonde. Her hair was covering her muddy face. Tim took pictures as the body lady, and waited for Palmer to come over and examine her. As the hair was brushed from her face, Tim paled as he recognized her.

"Uh, Boss!" he shouted. Gibbs stopped talking to the Metro officer who had called it in, and joined McGee.

"What is it?"

"It's Brenda Bittner."

Gibbs looked down at the body, then over at Tony, who was squatting next to the body, bagging evidence.

"DiNozzo, drop what you're doing and get in the truck. Now."

"Oh come on, you don't think I—"

"Just shut up and get in the truck."

Tony sighed and set down the evidence he was handling. He trudged away toward the truck. Tim exchanged glanced with his Boss.

"You don't think he had something to do with this, do you, Boss?"

"I don't know, Tim."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony found himself in interrogation once again when they returned from the crime scene. Vance had chewed Gibbs out for bringing Tony to the crime scene, then ordered McGee to bring him down here. Tim silently did so, and left Tony in Interrogation 1, alone.

The door opened slowly, and Vance came in. He shut the door behind him with a bang.

"Tell me about Brenda Bittner, Agent DiNozzo."

"She and I—well, we had a one night stand, a few months ago. The day after, I found out that she posted online that we were in a committed relationship. I freaked out, and asked Agent McGee to erase all indications of it online.

"Did you like Ms Bittner?"

"Well yeah, I liked her. She wasn't a bad person."

"You liked her enough to sleep with her, and disregard her existence the very next day."

_That was a low blow, _Tony thought. He lowered his eyes.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do. I felt bad about it. I hadn't planned on sleeping with her that night. One thing led to another, and, well, you know. I didn't know she was going to go berserk and post all over the Internet that we were in a committed relationship!"

"Granted, it sounds like Ms. Bittner was a bit unstable."

"Thank you." There was silence for a moment. Then, Tony had to ask the question that was on his mind. "You don't think I killed her, do you, Director?"

"No, I don't. You couldn't have, since you were in holding all night and in the squad room all morning."

"Why am I down here?"

"We think we may know who is really killing these women. Agent McGee brought it to our attention." He dropped a folder in front of Tony. "McGee dug this up for me. He brought me an impressive case against her."

Tony opened up the folder. The first thing he saw was the photograph. They were sitting on a bench together. He was holding her hands in his.

"Jeanne."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Well, better late than never! I apologize for this chapter being so late in the game. I had a lot of personal issues over the Holidays, and they seemed to have resolved themselves now, so I'm semi-back to normal. I hope you all enjoy the latest segment! **

_**Previously: **_

_"We think we may know who is really killing these women. Agent McGee brought it to our attention." He dropped a folder in front of Tony. "McGee dug this up for me. He brought me an impressive case against her."_

_Tony opened up the folder. The first thing he saw was the photograph. They were sitting on a bench together. He was holding her hands in his._

_"Jeanne."_

_**Now…**_

Tony sat staring at the picture on the table in front of him. How could he have forgotten Jeanne? He'd shattered her heart when he'd been forced to tell her he wasn't the man she thought he was. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Do you have any idea where we could find her, Tony?" Vance asked, in a tone befitting a friend, rather than an interrogator.

"I don't know. After her father disappeared, she fell off the grid. I tried to find her—"he paused, looking down at the picture again. He traced a finger softly over her picture. "I couldn't find her. I wanted to find her, tell her I still loved her. She was just gone."

"You were in love with her." It wasn't a question Leon was posing. It was a statement. He could see it was evident in Tony's expression.

"I was completely in love with her. I could have married her," Tony admitted. He couldn't stop staring at the photograph. He only looked up when Vance closed the file on the photograph.

"We need to find Jeanne Benoit. I need you in the squad room, digging up anything you can find on her, other than what you already know. Can you do that?" Vance asked.

"Yes, Director."

"You're free to go." Tony got up to leave. "Oh, and Agent DiNozzo, if you disobey a direct order from me again, I _will _suspend your ass, without pay. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're dismissed. Desk duty _only." _

"Thank you, Sir."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was met with his teammates' stares as he entered the squad room.

"How did it go, Tony?" Tim asked.

"Fine, Probie. Nothing major."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean can it, McGee. I don't want to discuss it."

McGee was taken aback. Tony wasn't behaving like himself. Miffed, Tim turned to his computer and resumed his work.

"DiNozzo, have you been briefed by the Director?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

"Yeah… he says Jeanne—he says she is our new suspect."

"I want everything you know about Jeanne, typed up in an official statement, on my desk before you leave today."

Tony nodded mutely and sat down at his desk. Gibbs turned to Tim.

"McGee, phone records, e-mail, bank statements, and I need them now."

"On it, Boss." Tim stole a glance at Tony before he turned back to his desk. The Senior Agent looked pale and forlorn. He'd never seen him this messed up before. Tim knew his friend was going to get worse when they found Jeanne and brought her in.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_~Later… 2100 hours~_

Tony rubbed his eyes as he stared at the computer screen. He'd been sitting there since he came back up from Interrogation earlier that afternoon, and had only written a few sentences. He wasn't sure where to start when it came to Jeanne. The entire relationship was one big complication. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. She was an assignment, nothing more. Worse yet, that was exactly how she'd taken it when his cover was blown. He closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. Gibbs was expecting his statement on his desk, and at his pace, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Movement in front of his desk brought him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes to find a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Tim was standing over him, smiling.

"You looked like you could use a caffeine boost," Tim said.

"Thanks, Probie."

"Anytime." Tim leaned against Tony's file cabinet. "How are you doing, Tony?"

"I'm fine, McGee."

"Right. Sure you are."

"Look, why are you bugging me, McGee? I have to get this statement done or Gibbs will tear my head off." Tony tried to turn away from Tim, but the younger agent didn't leave.

"You haven't finished your statement yet? He assigned you that hours ago!"

Tony stood up and grabbed Tim by the shirt, his patience officially lost.

"Listen, Probie, you are _not _Gibbs. Don't stand there with your coffee and pretend that you are. Leave me alone and go back to your search program." He pushed Tim away. As he stumbled backward, coffee sloshed out of his cup and splashed onto his jacket sleeve. Tony sat back down and started typing, as if nothing had happened. Tim stood there, shell shocked. Completely miffed, he threw away his full cup of coffee and stormed off to the men's room to clean the coffee stain from his expensive jacket.

Neither agent noticed Gibbs lurking by the staircase. He'd seen and heard the exchange as he came around the corner. He decided to go after Tim first, to give Tony time with his thoughts. He followed Tim to the men's room, where he found his junior agent scrubbing furiously at his jacket, determined to get the stain out.

"You'll ruin the fabric that way," Gibbs said. McGee continued to scrub. The paper towel was flaking apart, leaving pieces all over the jacket. Gibbs reached out and put a hand on Tim's wrist. "Give it a rest for a second, will you?"

Tim stopped, and dropped his arms. The battered paper towel fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologize."

Tim turned away as he slipped his jacket back on. He tried to occupy himself by washing his hands.

"Turn that off and look at me, McGee."

Sighing in frustration, Tim turned off the water and turned to his Boss as he dried his hands.

"What's got you so upset?"

"It's Tony. I've busted my ass to help him, and he just told me to butt out. If I'd known that he felt that way, I'd have never bothered to help him out.

_Thwack_

"That's a load of crap, and I don't ever want to hear it again. You knew Tony was innocent, and it's your duty as an Agent to prove it, whether you're getting along with him or not. This is _our _case, and you have an obligation to bring Jeanne Benoit to justice. Whether DiNozzo appreciates your efforts is beside the point. You'll have to work that out with him on your own time. I want to see Jeanne's e-mail tonight. You're not leaving until you get in. Understood?"

"But—"

"It's not a suggestion, McGee. It's an order! You break into that e-mail, or turn in your badge and I'll give it to someone who will."

Tim stood there in defiance for a moment. He wanted to throw his badge in Gibbs' face, but deep inside he felt an obligation to Tony. Gibbs was right. They had to find Jeanne, and Tim's expertise was crucial. He was acting like a child.

"Understood."

"Good. Get the hell moving!"

Tim stalked out of the bathroom, and Gibbs turned to follow.

_One down, and one more to straighten out. _

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notes: **__Thanks to all who have stuck with this fic. It's been a long time in the making! The deadline for this challenge is right around the corner, so I'm planning on finishing this up in the next week._

Gibbs found Tony at his desk when he and McGee returned to the squad room. He was staring at his computer screen in a daze.

"DiNozzo," he said sternly, to get his SFA's attention. Tony's head snapped up and his eyes met the icy glare of Gibbs.

"What's up? We got a body?"

Gibbs only hitched a thumb toward the elevator. Tony nodded in understanding, and stood to accompany him there. Once they were on, and the elevator was on its way downward, Gibbs pulled the stop.

"How are you doing?"

"That's a loaded question," Tony replied, leaning against the handrail behind him.

"Humor me."

"It's just really hard to believe that Jeanne could be capable of murder. I mean—her father, yeah, definitely. But Jeanne? She was a doctor. She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"People change, DiNozzo. You and Jenny were after her father, and he killed himself as a result. She has plenty of reasons to hate you."

"Doesn't mean I never loved her."

"I don't doubt that for one second."

There was a brief silence between them, before Gibbs got to the real reason for the elevator conversation.

"What's going on between you and McGee?" he asked.

"It's just petty stuff, Boss. I flipped out on him earlier. He didn't do anything but ask me if I was all right. He even brought me a coffee."

"He's done a lot more than that for you, Tony," Gibbs said angrily. "He stood up for you after I dragged your ass to interrogation, and he did _all _of the intel work to get your ass cleared. As far as I'm concerned, you owe McGee for saving your ass."

Everything seemed to click into place right at that moment for Tony. It had been McGee who stayed up all night in Abby's lab, watching the security feed from Kyla's apartment building. It had been McGee who had gathered the intel on Jeanne that officially made her a suspect. Tim had also encouraged Tony to be honest with Gibbs about his involvement in the case from the start. Tony hadn't been treating him very fairly.

"I get what you're trying to say, Boss. Can I take a coffee break?"

"Only if you bring me a cup back." Gibbs quipped.

"Consider it done."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim's eyes were glued to his computer screen. He was flipping from window to window, trying to crack Jeanne's e-mail. He didn't give her enough credit at the start of this. The girl really knew how to encrypt her files. As he continued to sift through the endless lines of code, he felt a presence in front of his desk. He looked up to see Tony standing there, holding a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thought you could use a cup," he said, holding it out to Tim.

"I'm good."

"I owe you. I spilled your other cup."

Tim reached out and took the coffee, and set it on his desk.

"Thanks," he said without tearing his eyes from the computer screen.

"Hey, McHacker! Look at me for a second, will you?"

"I'm a little busy, Tony. Thanks for the coffee."

"Whatever," Tony said irritably. At that moment, Tony's cell phone rang. Het took it out of his pocket and quickly pressed the answer button. "DiNozzo."

_"That's not how you used to answer the phone, Tony."_

"Jeanne?"

Gibbs jumped up when he heard her name. He motioned to McGee to begin a trace on the call. Tim immediately abandoned his code and pulled up his tracker program. Gibbs came around his desk and joined Tony in the middle of the squad room.

_"You've been looking for me."_

"For a while now. Where are you?"

_"Nice try, Agent DiNozzo."_

"Why are you killing these women?" he asked her angrily. "You think killing everyone I ever dated is a valid act of revenge?"

_"The day you told me the truth, my life was leveled. It's time I returned the favor."_

"No one had to die, Jeanne!"

_"They dated you. That was enough for me."_

"You need to stop, Jeanne. Why don't we meet for lunch, talk about everything. We can end this."

_"I don't want to have lunch with you, Tony. I don't want to see you! I just want you to suffer."_

There was a silence over the line for what seemed like forever.

_"I have a new target in my sights. I believe her name is Wendy, no?"_

"Don't you touch her!" Tony shouted.

_"She's not going to die—yet. I'll give you 24 hours to find her. If you don't, Wendy will see the sharp end of my knife."_ She hung up loudly in his ear.

Tony was shaking like a leaf as he lowered the phone from his ear. Gibbs grabbed Tony's desk chair and rolled it around to the front of his desk.

"Sit down."

Tony nodded and sank into his chair. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Did you get a trace, McGee?"

"I was 30 seconds from it, Boss. She hung up too soon."

"Damn it! Get a GPS signal on that number, McGee!"

"On it."

Gibbs turned to Tony, who was looking at the floor, apparently very interested in the pattern on the carpet.

"DiNozzo, I need you to focus for me. What can you tell me?"

"She's got Wendy. I can't let Jeanne kill her, Boss."

"We'll find her, Tony. No one else is going to die."

"She gave me 24 hours. Only 24 hours, and Wendy is dead." Tony's hand was shaking so violently that he dropped his cell phone. Gibbs picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Why don't you go hang out in Conference Room B for a while?"

"No!" Tony suddenly shouted, jumping out of his chair. The tremors quickly disappeared. "We have to find Wendy, and I won't sit in a damned conference room like a useless idiot!"

"You're too close now, DiNozzo. It could be a risk."

"When you find them, I'm going to be the only one that'll be able to talk Jeanne into letting Wendy go."

"We can handle—"

"You weren't there when I broke her heart, Boss! If she sees anyone but me, she'll shoot first and ask questions later!"

A silence fell between Tony and Gibbs for a few moments. Gibbs finally relented.

"We do this as a team, DiNozzo. You are not going alone. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Boss."

As Tony wheeled his chair back to his desk, McGee's computer went haywire.

"What the hell is that racket, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"The GPS got a lock on the cell phone Jeanne used," Tim said, rising from his seat. "She's not far from Tony's apartment, Boss."

Gibbs was halfway to the elevator before Tim was done speaking.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's roll!"

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notes: **__If you haven't noticed already, there are spoilers for season 4 (I think) with the whole Jeanne thing, for anyone who hasn't gotten that far yet (I just watched them all myself in November/December). _

Tony was antsy the entire drive to his apartment. Gibbs was nearly breaking land speed records driving there. Everyone was shocked that he hadn't caused an accident on the way there. As soon as Gibbs stopped the car, Tony jumped out and started to canvass the area. Tim got out and ran after him, while Gibbs and Ziva went into Tony's building to search. Tim found his partner around the block from his building. He was holding a broken cell phone in his hand.

"We missed her. She's gone."

"We'll get her, Tony. I promise you." Tim took out his cell and called Gibbs quickly to advise him of the situation. When he was finished, he turned his attention back to Tony, who had taken a seat on the curb. Tim sat next to him. "We won't let Wendy die."

"She's going to be impossible to find, if she's anything like her father. Wendy is dead. I've failed her again. I can't keep doing this, Tim."

Tim squatted in front of Tony and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me! We're going to find Jeanne and Wendy. She's _not _going to die. Stop talking like she's already dead, get off your ass and help us find her!"

Tony sighed and played with the broken phone in his hand, until a headslap made him look up.

"You did _not _just head slap me, Probie…"

"You bet your ass I did…someone has to knock some sense into you."

Tony got up and brushed off his slacks.

"You'll pay for that later, Probalicious," he said with a laugh. He clapped Tim on the back as they walked toward the car. "Let's find this bitch."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim spent an hour in Abby's lab putting Jeanne's burn phone back together. He whooped triumphantly when he was finally able to turn it on. Abby giggled and left Major Mass Spec to join him.

"Anything interesting in her call log, Timmy?"

"Not as far as I can see—wait a minute, what's this?" He said, stopping over a list of numbers that had been called within two minutes of each other – one of which was Tony's cell phone number. Tim picked up the desk phone and dialed the squad room.

_"Gibbs." _

"You'd better get down here, Boss. Bring Tony. I think I found something on Jeanne's burn phone."

He heard the click of Gibbs hanging up, and put down the phone with a sigh. There were three numbers called in a ten minute span. One of them was Tony's. He typed one of the numbers into the computer and waited for it to search for a match. As he did this, Gibbs came bounding into the Lab.

"What have you got for me, McGee?"

"I found two other numbers dialed out in the same 10 minute span that Tony's call came in," he said. The computer dinged, and he turned to the screen. "The first number looks like a burn phone." He typed the second number in. "This one is attached to a man named Justin LeBlanc. It looks like she called LeBlanc a bunch of times before she called Tony."

"Does he have a record, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that I can see. He's twenty-five, and he immigrated here from France in 1999, with his mother. Dad is an American. He's been clean. Not even a parking ticket."

Tony stared at the image on the screen. Where had he seen LeBlanc before? It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't think of the place. A head slap brought him back from his musings.

"You with us, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Boss, sorry. I feel like I've seen LeBlanc somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Keep trying. McGee, can you locate LeBlanc with his cell phone GPS?"

"If he hasn't ditched the phone yet, yeah, I can track him. Give me a minute." Tim turned and did some fast typing. "I have it, Boss. The phone is- here?"

"Here at NCIS?"

"Yeah. It's in Autopsy."

Silence followed this revelation. Tony, Gibbs and Tim ran for the stairwell. They bolted down to Autopsy, practically breaking through the door before it opened for them.

"Gracious! What's the matter?" Ducky asked as the three of them bound into Autopsy.

"Find it, McGee."

Tim walked around Autopsy with a portable GPS tracker. He stopped short in front of drawer number 43.

"It's coming from in here."

Before Tim could reach for the handle, Tony was ripping it open. He slid the drawer out with all of his strength. There, lying on the slab, bound, gagged and unconscious, was Wendy. The cell phone was sitting on top of her stomach, still flipped open.

Gibbs turned to Tim immediately.

"McGee, call this in to security. We need to lock the building down right now. Whoever put her here could still be in the building."

"On it, Boss."

Tony moved to scoop Wendy up, to get her out of that freezer, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Let me go, Gibbs."

"Let Ducky look at her before you move her. She may be badly injured."

Ducky stepped up and checked Wendy's vitals.

"She's alive, but her heartbeat is weak. We need to get her to a hospital."

"I'll call," Tony offered, and had his phone out before Gibbs could object.

"Duck, can we remove those ropes?" Gibbs asked.

"Go ahead, but put these on," Ducky said, holding out a box of latex gloves. Gibbs put them on and took out his knife. He carefully cut the ropes around Wendy's wrists and ankles, and removed the gag from her mouth. Ducky was there with an extra large evidence bag. Gibbs deposited them into it.

"I'll bring these to Abigail," Ducky offered. Gibbs nodded. As Ducky left, Tony came running back.

"Ambulance is on the way. I talked to McGee. Vance has the building on lockdown. Ziva is leading the search of the building."

"Good."

Gibbs' phone rang at that moment.

"Gibbs."

_"We got the guy, Boss! It's LeBlanc! Ziva caught him trying to jump off the Barry." _

"Bring him down to Interrogation, McGee."

_"With pleasure." _

"What happened?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Ziva caught LeBlanc trying to jump off the Barry into the river. She and McGee are taking him to interrogation now."

"I want to tear him limb from limb!" Tony said angrily, stalking toward the door. Gibbs intercepted him.

"You're not going up there. You're going to stay here with Wendy. We can't risk you going in there and beating him to a pulp before we get any answers."

"Can't I just—"

"No, DiNozzo. You and I are staying here. End of conversation."

"Okay."

Tony turned and went back to Wendy's side. He slipped her hand in his, and rubbed a thumb over the top of her hand. She was cold. Very cold. He felt for a pulse. It was weak, but still there.

The paramedics joined them about ten minutes later. Tony held her hand as they put her on the gurney.

"Sir, you are going to have to let go," the paramedic said gently. Tony didn't want to let go of her, but he did. "We'll take good care of her. Don't worry."

Tony nodded, and the paramedics wheeled her out of Autopsy.

"You should follow them to the hospital," Gibbs said.

"But LeBlanc—"

"We'll take care of him. You go."

"Thanks, Boss."

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notes: **__Thanks to all who have stuck around for the conclusion of this fic. I'm really glad it was enjoyable. As a side note, I've forgotten Wendy's husband's name (I'm going with before the ep with her and Tony, so she is still married). I've given him a random name. If anyone remembers what she says his name is, feel free to let me know and I'll make the change. Thanks for reading!_

__Tony was forced to stay in the waiting room when he arrived at the hospital behind the ambulance. He sat nervously in a chair near the doors, fidgeting with his phone. He'd have to call Wendy's husband, Ron, at some point. It wasn't a call he wanted to make, but it was necessary. He mustered up a little bit of courage, and dialed Ron's number.

_"Hello?" _

Tony was thrown off by the female voice on the other line.

"I'm looking for Ron, is he available?"

_"Sure, just a second."_

_ "This is Ron." _

"HI Ron, it's Tony DiNozzo."

_"What do you want?" _

"I—there's no easy way for me to tell you what I'm about to tell you, Ron. Are you sitting?"

_"What's the matter? Is Wendy all right?" _

"No, she isn't. I'm at DC General with her now. I'm so sorry, Ron, this is all my fault."

_"What did you do to her?" _

Tony could feel the guilt creeping up into his stomach as he told Ron the story of Jeanne and the kidnapping. There was silence when he finished. This guy was going to punch him out, or beat him to a pulp. He deserved it. Wendy wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

_"My son and I will be there in twenty minutes." _

Ron hung up without another word. Tony put his head in his hands. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

****"Tell us where Jeanne Benoit is!" Ziva shouted, slamming her palms on the table. LeBlanc sat stoically, refusing to say a word. Ziva studied him. Was it possible that English is not his primary language?

"Je veux savoir où se cache Jeanne Benoit," Ziva tried in French. A smile crept over LeBlanc's face, and Ziva knew she'd guessed correctly.

"Cette salope n'est pas tout le monde le problème plus."

Ziva's eyes widened at his revelation. She turned and left the interrogation room, slamming the door behind her. Gibbs met her just outside the door.

"What happened?"

"I believe Jeanne Benoit is dead. When I asked him where she is, he told me she isn't anyone's problem anymore."

"Come on," Gibbs said, opening the door into interrogation. He sat down across from LeBlanc, and Ziva stood next to him.

"Tell me about Jeanne Benoit," Gibbs said. Ziva translated into French.

"Elle m'a embauché pour faire tous sa sale besogne. Elle devait pour me payer. Je me suis jamais payé."

"He says Jeanne hired him to kill, and did not pay him what he was owed."

Gibbs turned back to LeBlanc.

"Where is she, LeBlanc?"

"J'ai jeté son corps ans la rivière, avant de vous les gens me trouves. Vous ne trouverez jamais lui."

Gibbs looked at Ziva for the translation. She was standing there, apparently in shock.

"Ziva, translation?"

"She is dead, Gibbs. He threw her body in the Anacostia, just before I found him."

Gibbs got up to leave. They were done here.

"Take him to lockup."

"Where will you be?"

"Have to go and tell DiNozzo." _Easier said than done. Gibbs_ let out a breath and left interrogation.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Wendy had finally been put into a room about an hour and a half after she came in. She was still unconscious, but she was stable. He'd immediately asked to be at her side, and as soon as he sat down, refused to leave her. He wasn't shocked when his silent vigil was interrupted by Ron.

"Get the hell away from my wife!" He shouted in anger, grabbing Tony by the shirt. "I don't want you near her! Get the hell out! Now!"

"Ron, I—" He was interrupted by Ron's fist. He found himself on the ground moments later, his hand instinctively moving to cover his throbbing eye. To his right, Wendy's son had scrambled against the wall, and he looked scared. Tony pulled himself to his feet and left the room without a word. When he got to the waiting room, he found Gibbs waiting there for him.

"Boss—when di d you get here?"

"Just now. What happened to your eye?"

"Wendy's husband. He doesn't like me too much right now."

"I can't imagine why," Gibbs said with a small grin. "I have news."

"What's up?"

"LeBlanc was hired by Jeanne to murder those women. He killed Jeanne when she refused to pay him for his services."

Tony felt himself growing weak again. Gibbs lead him to a chair and he sank into it. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"I didn't want this to end that way. Somehow, after all this, I still love her."

"You probably always will. She was fool enough to hire an assassin without thinking of the consequences. That isn't your fault, so don't even think about making yourself feel guilty about it."

Tony nodded. Suddenly there was noise coming from the direction of Wendy's room, and Tony saw her son come running into the waiting room. He launched himself at Tony, and clung to his leg, hiding behind him.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked.

"Get away from my son!" Ron came running into the waiting room, anger flooding his features. "You put my wife in the hospital, now you go after my son? You piece of—"

"That'll be enough," Gibbs interjected, stepping between Ron and Tony. "The person responsible for all of this has been dealt with. I understand that you're angry right now, but punching a federal agent is not going to win you any favors."

Ron stood there for a moment, chest heaving. He looked at his son, shaking, hiding behind Tony. He looked up at Tony. The man was oozing guilt from his pores. He finally started to calm down, and held out a hand to Tony.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I was so angry about all of this that any rational thinking on my part was completely sidelined."

"I understand, Ron. It hasn't been easy for either of us."

Ron turned to Gibbs.

"Am I under arrest? For hitting him?"

"Not this time."

Rob chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Go, be with your wife."

Ron held out his hand for his son, who took it and followed his Dad back into Wendy's room.

"You're not going to go back in there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Wendy is taken care of. I think it would be better for everyone if I wasn't around when she woke up. She'll probably hate me."

Gibbs clapped him on the back.

"There's a steak in my fridge with your name on it."

Tony smiled. "Sounds good to me."

**END!**

******French Translations (via Bing translator)**

_**Je veux savoir où se cache Jeanne Benoit**__ = I want to know where Jeanne Benoit is_

_**Cette salope n'est pas tout le monde le problème plus. = **__That bitch isn't anyone's problem anymore._

_**Elle m'a embauché pour faire tous sa sale besogne. Elle devait pour me payer. Je me suis jamais payé.**__ = She hired me to do all of her dirty work. She was supposed to pay me. I never got paid._

_**J'ai jeté son corps ans la rivière, avant de vous les gens me trouves. Vous ne trouverez jamais lui.**__ = I threw her body in the river, before you people found me. You'll never find her._


End file.
